


OC Oneshots

by MoonstonePuppy



Category: The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Art, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, G/T, GT, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Happy Birthday, Hurt/Comfort, Kids, Kindness, M/M, Multi, Other, References to The Borrowers, School, Wistful, celebration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonstonePuppy/pseuds/MoonstonePuppy
Summary: Cute little tales between my characters,,, there will be birthday specials posted on each of their birthdays.





	OC Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> So... Two borrowers. Tanner and Sammy. Adorable. Time to sit Tanner down to let this little six year old know that... He can't fly.

It was late night in the home. A home belonging to a human and, unbeknownst to them, a family of borrowers. A loving mother, who was a seamstress and moral woman. She was kind and caring to her two children, and her husband too. Her name was Charlotte Button, though she preferred Charlie. There was a goofy father, who was a builder and humble man. He told jokes and played with his children as much as he could, as well as helping out around the home for his wife. His name was Lewis Button. Then there were the kids, Samantha and Tanner.

Sammy was always a fierce and protective girl, always having some kind of graze on her. She was never curious about humans, which both Charlie and Lewis were grateful for. Another thing about their dear girl, was how quick she was to learn and pick up hobbies. By the time she was seven she was qualified to borrow on her own, though Lewis always tried to come out with her to keep her safe. When Sammy turned two then Charlotte was almost in her third trimester with little Tanner. She constantly drew on the walls, which both Charlie and Lewis praised and encouraged. They wanted the inside walls to be as colorful as Sammy wanted, and so that's how she started developing her creative mind.

Tanner was a timid and shy child, who was curious and fascinated about the worlds outside of the walls. He had a habit of sucking his thumb, that didn't stop until he was five! The young boy was very trusting, quick to believe anything he heard. Impressionable... But he was kinder than anyone in the family combined. He didn't learn very quickly, and often relied on Sammy to help him, as well as being sensitive and getting really upset whenever he got a scratch. The funny thing was though, he got more upset when others were hurt, and just dished out hugs all the time! He often mispronounced words, and couldn't actually start borrowing until he turned eleven. But the boy was skilled at climbing, everyone admitted that.

One day, when Tanner was six and Sammy was eight, the older sibling had snuck out to go find some grapes. Tanner had a bit of an obsession with fruit you see, and at that time actually refused to eat anything but fruit. As Sammy quietly looked around the dark home, she suddenly heard quick footsteps behind her and, getting a little panicked since in her little mind she summed it up to a human, hid behind the nearest object. Turns out Tanner had followed her out, babbling happily to himself and dragging along a stuffed black lamb Sammy had made for him. Sammy's eyes widened and she quickly made a 'silence' sign, putting her finger to her mouth and shushing the curious child who was running about in the open. Tanner simply cocked his head at her, smiled, and then continued dancing around and humming to himself.

Sammy looked away for a moment, rummaging in her pack her mom had made for her, and trying to find her 'leash' she'd made for Tanner. See, the younger child often wandered off when no one was looking, so she made him a ton of simple objects and tools to one; keep him occupied. And two; make sure he can't run off. Sammy huffed slightly when she couldn't find it, and looked back at Tanner only for her eyes to widen in surprise and fear. Tanner just jumped off the counter!

Tanner however was having the time of his life, flapping his arms like a bird and looking at the fast approaching ground with childishly innocent and curious eyes. "I can fly Sammy....!" He insisted when he saw her start frantically finding her grappling hook in a panic. Tanner didn't seem to realize why she was in such a hurry... Sammy found the grappling hook and wasted no time in hooking it to her waist and jumping off the counter herself. The borrower was in a position that allowed her to move even faster to the ground, tackling Tanner in mid-air, pulling out her hook and aiming to anywhere that would stop the fall.

Eventually the two sibling were just left hanging there, Sammy catching her breath and Tanner giggling slightly and hugging her. In the dark... Sammy could just faintly see something yellow in the darkness of another room, but chose to ignore it and quickly get Tanner back to his safe spot. "Tanner...!" She sad in a hushed shout, more out of shock than anger. "You cannot fly...! Don't ever do that again, alright? Mom would have a heart attack..!" She continued, trying to keep invading thoughts of what would've happened to Tanner if she wasn't there. Or if she'd left her grappling hook at home. Of course, Sammy only got a small nod and nuzzle in return, to which she sighed and smiled, beginning to lift them back up to the counter.

Once the two children were back on the counter, Sammy held Tanner's hand and gently yet firmly guided him to their little den. Charlie looked up from her knitting; it was going to be winter soon; and gave a warm smile. "Hello chickadees one-" She tapped Sammy's nose, earning a small grin and eye roll. "-and two." She tapped Tanner's, getting a little giggle in return. "What are you monkeys up to?" Sammy pushed Tanner forward lightly. "He followed me again. Seriously mom, can you watch him..? He jumped off the counter today..!' Sammy began saying, subconsciously rubbing a little scratch on her hand from Tanner's bag when she caught him. The mother of the two looked rather shocked and then gave a small laugh. "Of course girly-oh. I'll try to keep an eye on this little monkey." She scooped Tanner up into her arms, starting to give him baby talk whilst he giggled and squirmed. Sammy nodded and sighed, looking away. Though when no one was looking she smiled at the scene before her.


End file.
